


Push(over)

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude was strong.  So was Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push(over)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I could ever do justice to this sexy-sexy pair. *is not worthy*
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: struggling – She wasn't interested in a pushover

“Nn-! Yeah… Right there…”

Tifa smiled, hot and fierce, teeth once more leaving dark red marks along the breadth of Rude’s chest. It amused her the way Rude - always so quiet and guarded - let loose with his tongue during sex. A hissed curse as her nails bit into his wrist was cut off by her lips.

She wasn’t looking for a pushover, but feeling the strength of him beneath her hands and **knowing** that Rude could wrest away control from her if he so desired…

Well. It was a heady feeling, to be given such willing surrender from one with such strength. Rude could take all that she gave; enjoyed giving her that power and control over him, even.

“Still up for more?” Tifa’s words were hot in his ear.

“Hell yeah.”

“Good. Because we’ve only just begun.”


End file.
